Don't Leave Us
by hugeweegee9
Summary: It takes place during Owl that Ends well. Spike has left Twilight. Will they be able to bring him back? Or will this end a beautiful friendship? I will try to update every day. Maybe multiple times a day.
1. Proluge

**Prologue**

"Spike? Spike?!"Twilight screamed searching through the library. "Where do you think he is Owilicious?" she asked. "Who." "Spike." "Who." "The purple dragon? You kno- oh right." "Oh no! He must've ran off because I was mad at him! The others should know! Come on!"

**Well? What do you think. Review please! Give me ideas! Love ya all! – Huge.**


	2. A Violent End?

Chapter 2

Viewing Spike

7:37 p.m.

As Spike wandered out of the border of Ponyville, a small tear rolled out of his eye. "I can't believe she doesn't love me and it's that owl's fault!" His "stick and cloth" was dragging against the cold dirt. All that was in it was his blue blanket and a photo of Rarity. (Of course guys!) The night heat of summer was beating down on his scales. He walked for hours and hours until he found himself near the Everfree Forest. He said sadly to himself "Good bye Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and most of all you Twilight." He could feel cold tears running down his cheeks. He thought this was it for him.

Viewing Twilight

8:29 p.m.

She ran ever so fast. She first went to Sweet Apple Acres. She began banging on the home door. About 5 seconds later a very tired Applejack stumbled to the door and open it. "Twilight what is so dang important that it can't wait till mornin?!" her southern accent cut through the air. "Applejack! Spike ran away from the library! And yes, I did check everywhere for him!" she was almost screaming. "I can't hear you sugar cube." Twilight's horn was glowing purple and it made a megaphone appear. She took a deep breath and screamed into the megaphone "SPIKE RAN AWAY APPLEJACK!" Apple's ears were almost bleeding. "Spike ran 'way Twi?!" "Yes that's what I said!" "We should wait until morning. Then we will round up the other ponies and we will go out to find him!" "Ok Applejack…. Goodnight." Twilights voice was cracking out of sorrow. "Goodnight sugar cube!" with that the young cow girl went back to her bed.

Viewing Spike

9:00 p.m.

The young drake felt water falling on him. He said "Great, thanks a lot Rainbow." Just the he heard lightning crack and he saw a tree falling towards him. He hollered in fear and tried to run but he wasn't fast enough. A sharp branch stabbed the drake in the stomach; the tree crushed his tiny legs and one of his arms. The last things he saw before he counted his last seconds was the splatters of his blood and the rain. _Three… two….. one…_And all was black.

**Well guys here it is! The 2****nd**** chapter of Don't Leave Us! Did you like it? Did you love it? Do you want me to end the series? Next chapter soon! Love you all - Huge**


	3. It's fianllyover?

Chapter 3

Viewing Twilight Sparkle

8:25 A.M.

The sun in Twilight's eyes awoke her with a jump. She ran to Applejack to see she was already and looking as worried as she was herself. "Applejack, are you ready to get the others?" "Sure as sugar are."

"Come on then!" They both ran to Fluttershy first. "Oh no. He ran away? This is terrible!" next they ran to Rarity. She almost fainted. "What?! My little Spikey Wikey ran off? We need to hurry girls!" "Yes we should sugar." When they got to pinkie, her hair ran flat again with a sorrowful lip. "We have to find him!" Pinkie blurted. "We will sugar cube! Come on gals!" then they found Rainbow and went into the Everfree forest to look for him. When they got there, they saw the bloodied spike. Lying in his blood, branch in stomach, broken legs and arm and passed out from blood loss. Twilight began to cry heavily. Pinkie gagged in disgust. Rarity did pass out. Applejack looked away quickly. Rainbow dash winced fast. "Spike no! I shouldn't have been mad! I'm so sorry!" Twilight's voice was shaking. "Well no need to wait here! Let's get Spike to Nurse RedHeart! We still have a chance!" Rainbow said. "That could kill him Rainbow!" said Twilight. "Well at least we have a chance right now! Let's go gals!" Twilight and Rarity horns started to glow. They both levitated him until they got him to the Ponyville Hospital. Nurse RedHeart was obviously shocked. "Will He be ok?" Twilight felt hot tears running down her face. "I don't know. We'll try to operate. Wait in the lounge. Emergency operation! Room C150!" The ponies had to comfort Twilight during the whole operation. "Don't you worry none, I'm sure Spike will be as right rain sugar." "And after, I'll bake a huge cake!" 'No it's my entire fault. I should've under stood his jealousy. Now he might not live to hear me tell him sorry." 2 hours later Nurse RedHeart came out. "Ponies, good news!" Pinkie started yelling "Oh I knew it! Spike didn't mak- wait did you say good news?" "Um yes." Pinkie Pie's hair poofed out again. "Yay!" Twilight started "Um, can we see Spike now?" "Why yes you can Twilight." When they went onto his room, they saw Spike which looked fine except the fact his arm his legs his stomach and head were covered in bandages. Twilight sat next to his bed. "Don't worry Spike, it will be ok." The other 5 ponies smiled. They thought this whole situation was over. But oh man were they so wrong. A few minutes later, Spike's eyes begin to flutter open. When he woke up, he had a surprised look. But then he had a sour look on his face. Without talking, he blew a ring of fire around his "Friends", threw a book at the window and ran away. Twilight began to cry again. "Not again…."

**Well how about that? Two chapters in one day! I like it. Well do you like it? Review! Chapter 4: A pony of sorrow. I love each and everyone of you guys! - Huge**


	4. Never coming home

**Chapter 4**

_Hey guys. Sorry for inactivity. MY lazy arse forgot about my stories. I will probably update all of my stories today. Well, here it is._

Viewing Spike

10:00 A.M.

The summer sun was beating down on his little head. He didn't even care about his "friends," he just wanted to get away from them and forget them to fill the emptiness he felt inside his soul. (Cliché much?) He walked for what felt like hours on top of hours. He thought he would never find shelter or anything. At about high noon, (Another cliché.) he found a large cave. "I suppose this is the best I'll find." Spike said letting out a small tired sigh. He proceeded to walk into the cave.

Before he walked in, he took a piece of wood and lit it. He put it on the wall and saw stacks and gems of all colors. He gasped at the sight of all the diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and rubies. "Oh. My. God!" Spike began to eat the gems. He couldn't eat another bite. Just then, he felt steam. "Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?" He turned his head and saw a full grown dragon. "What are you doing in my cave? Eating my gems?!" "Woah! Hold up man! I didn't know it was you're cave dude." "How did you end up in my cave in the first place?" the dragon asked. "Well, my former owner said she doesn't love me anymore. I was replaced." Spike said. "By who?" "An owl." "I don't think you should go back. Not to go back to her." "You know what? I'm not going to go back! She doesn't deserve a good assistant!"

**I know it's a short chapter I'm sorry. I'm at a loss for ideas. Please don't hate me - Huge**


End file.
